Just A Regular Saturday
by BattousaiGrl
Summary: What would happen if a normal girl who works at a fastfood restaurant meets a famous singer from the Asian band DBSK/TVXQ? This is my first story so please read & tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Summary - What would happen if a normal girl who works at a fastfood restaurant meets a famous singer from the Asian band DBSK (or also known as TVXQ)? This is my first story so please read & tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: The big argument & DBSK are not mine. The DBSK is real & the argument belongs to one of their dramas

**Chapter 1 - Just a Regular Saturday**

It was a regular Saturday as I awoke and lazily got dressed in my pathetic striped work uniform and duck-like hat. Looking at the clock, I found myself two hours late for work again—not a good way to start the New Year. After feeding the dog food from a random brown bag on the kitchen counter, I quickly scrambled outside and locked the door. It was 11:05 AM.

I finally reached work—WcDonalds. Yeah, pretty pathetic but with my poisonous cooking skills, joining this place was fortuitous. That was what I thought before having to work at nine in the morning! I angrily yelled, "Why did I have to work at nine in morning?" to my gay manager who yelled at me for coming in three hours late (blame the slow subway). Because of that, he deducted my pay. So kids, here's a lesson: never argue with your manager or you'll get a lesser pay. Remember that from now on.

It was the worst day of my working life. I assigned the wrong prices to the boards hanging from the ceiling and entered more wrong prices into the cash register. My manager wasn't that happy. He told me to tie up the garbage bags and to wipe the tables once each customer left. How I hated my manager—I wished that he would die, preferably today. I scrubbed the stained table even harder—oh look, it broke: another deduction from my pay.

A slap echoed throughout the restaurant; it seemed that a girl had slapped a guy right across the cheek. Looking closer, the guy was the superstar Hero from the famous band DBSK that my friend, Masami, blabbered about nonstop (which made him now my most hated superstar of all). The girl must've been his girlfriend. Oh well, it'd be his downfall once the media found out. Customers were now looking more at the couple as the woman started yelling even louder.

"You're breaking up with me? How could you! I'm a messenger from God and you're breaking up with me! Just because you can't stand me anymore! I loved you! I've collected everything belonging to you! I've posters hung all over my room! I took time out of my job to see you! I sacrificed so much for you! How could you! You know what? You're not the one breaking up with me; I'm the one breaking up with you! I hate you! Go to hell!" The woman then stomped out of the restaurant. Silence ensued as customers stared at the famous band boy as he rubbed his sore cheek in pain.

"Alright, nothing to see here. Go back to whatever you people do. Come on, come on." Nobody moved. "YO! PEOPLE! THERE'S NOTHING TO SEE HERE ANYMORE! GO BACK TO EATING OR DRINKING ALREADY! OR ELSE! AND NOBODY HERE SAYS A WORD ABOUT THIS, 'KAY?" I screamed. Known for my temper and strength, the people frantically went back to eating or drinking. "Hey, you. You 'kay?" I asked the guy as he continued sitting there rubbing his face like an idiot. I wondered if anyone was at home.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks," he replied. Yep, nobody's at home.

"You're welcome. Oh and since you're famous and all, I suggest you leave here before the media finds out, 'kay?" I then went back to wiping the disgustingly-yellow-colored round tables until I noticed the table I broke before. Shit, now what was I gonna tell my gay manager?

The guy finally snapped back to reality and offered money in thanks.

"No, I don't need any of your money," I spat out. "But you could do one thing for me…" He leaned in more. I smirked; yep, he could be my ticket away from nearing hell. At least that's one thing going right today.

As I asked, he convinced my manager to return my original pay and not get pissed off over the broken table. My manager was pretty lenient about this, probably because he was talking to a famous hot male superstar. Ugh, just thinking about it is making me want to throw up. I'm so glad I'm not a guy! After that, I bid the superstar goodbye and went back to work. It took the entire day. My manager already had left a few hours before and told me to lock up. Some manager he was! I hope he dies, goes to hell, comes back to life, and then dies again!

It was almost 11:00 P.M. when I finished work and locked up the store. Looking down at the ground, I spotted a shadow behind me. Must be one of those tough-looking gangsters again. How stupid could they get! Didn't they remember their lesson the last time when they had to go to the hospital? Turning around, I quickly punched the stranger's face and kicked his groin. I then pushed him to the ground and hit the back of his head with my purse. Glancing at his face before attempting to call the police, I blinked in shock. It was that superstar who got slapped this afternoon!

I quickly lugged him to my apartment. I so didn't want to be sued for attacking a superstar. Then it'd be all over the news and I'd never get another job for sure! Taking out the first aid kit from my kitchen cabinet, I quickly applied ointment to the wounds. Wow, it looked like it really hurt. Thank you karate master, Mr. Li. Maybe I'd pay him a visit next week and bring him thank-you chocolates. I shrugged in thought.

The superstar began to stir. He opened his eyes the best he could through the many bruises—he looked very ugly. I could just imagine him going on the media with those big bruises—I wondered if he'd still be as popular as he was now if people saw him like that. HA! I snickered in thought. Anyway, back on topic. Looking back at him, I noticed him staring at me. I wondered what was wrong with him.

"Yo, you 'kay? Sorry if I hurt you too badly; you can blame my karate master." He stared and nodded in reply. "But why were you there in the first place?" He then mumbled something I couldn't understand. After a while, I deciphered what he said.

"I couldn't go home yet because of my red face. And I still had to repay you. If it wasn't for you, the media would've found out. I waited 'til you finished work and was gonna talk to you but then you punched my face and…" Okay, I didn't need to hear any more. So he had the same problems as any other ordinary guy down the block. Big deal. I wondered how long he'd be staying at my place though. When I asked him, he gave me a shrug and a smile as his answer. Well from that reaction, it was going to be a looooooooooooooooooong time. Oh well, guess I deserved this.

"Fine, you can stay. But only until all your bruises heal. And in return, you help me manage this place. Deal?" He nodded. Good, now I got myself a housemaid with no pay! This was going to be great! What could possibly go wrong now?

"Hey K! I need shampoo! I'm all out!" called a familiar voice. It was Momoka, my best friend and neighbor. She must've made another copy of my key again. Just my luck, she appeared at my bedroom door in her teddy bear pajamas. "K! You never told me you've a boyfriend! And I thought I was your best friend!" she whined as she approached the male currently occupying my bed. "OH MY GOD! It's Hero! What are you doing here! ...with K…" she then stopped. Talk about awkward silence. "K! You never told me you had Hero as a boyfriend! Wait 'til everybody gets a load of this! Masami's gonna flip!" screamed Momoka as she hurriedly ran out to call all of our friends and spread the news with that loud mouth of hers.

You know, looking back at yesterday, I should've moved to another apartment without Momoka knowing where I live since now I'm terribly in deep shit with all the girls I know. Especially Masami, since she's now right in front of me, glaring me to death as Hero's taking a shower in my bathroom. That just makes her angrier than before. I sighed again as I squirmed under her glare. Seriously K…what have you gotten into yourself now?

* * *

Please tell me how was my first story! If you like it, tell me & I'll continue it. If it sucks, then still tell me & I'll abandon it. So, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Had problems with family, work, and…more work. Sorry for not updating. Thanx to all the people who reviewed for me. It was very nice to read them all. My grammar might be very bad here so please don't review me saying I have bad grammar. Thank you!

Disclaimer: Ok, the DBSK people don't belong to me.

**Note:** I've thought up a name for my character now. Her name is now officially Karin Nakamura.

**Chapter 2 –Out shopping**

Ugh. It's Monday. How I hate Mondays. I wish this day was never born. Oh well—at least I don't have to work today. I mean, come on! After a whole day of Momoka bitching at me of having Hero 'all to myself', who in their right mind would want to go to work the next day? Not me, that's what!

"Um…Karin," asked Hero as he called me.

"Eh?" I answered as I stared at the television's blank screen. I think I forgot to pay the television bill again. Or is it just broken? Hmmm…

"We've no more food left. The pantry's all gone too," continued Hero as he stood right in front of me. Looking up, I stared at the atrocious frilly pink apron the superstar was wearing. Why did I even have that again?—Oh yea, Momoka wanted me to be more…feminine. Too bad I never wore it though—NOT! Anyway, back on topic.

"Then go buy some." Hero sighed as he looked at the weirdest girl he's ever met in his entire life. Sighing yet again, he sat next to Karin on the couch and tried talking to her again.

"Karin, I can't. Remember? I'm a famous superstar who everyone thinks is missing? If I go out right now, not only will I be forced back into work but…you'll be losing your free maid. Do you _want_ to lose your free maid?" Oh, no. There's no way I'm losing my free maid so soon after I've finally gotten one! No way in hell!

Hey, Hero looks funny. I wondered if I had stated that out loud. Oh well. But I guess this means I'll have to actually get up and do something now, huh? Standing up and stretching a bit, I looked to my side at Hero…who's not there anymore. Where did he go?

"Well then. I guess you're doing the shopping. I'll go write the list and…" said Hero as he started walking to my kitchen.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled as I dragged him to my front door, "You're coming with me no matter what!"

"But, I can't go outside as me!" yelled Hero. Well duh, not in that pink frilly apron of course. I'll just have to change that… "I'm a currently missing superstar! Remember?" Oh, he's worried about THAT. Well, that's easily solvable. Taking out my special hammer nicknamed TaTa, I quickly hit him over the head and dragged him to my room. IT'S TIME FOR A GENDER CHANGE!

"Karin?" asked Hero as he pushed the shopping cart.

"Hn?" I answered as I picked up a random can: Grass Juice. Wonder if it tastes good or not? Eh, I'll just make Hero taste it. Throwing it into the shopping cart, I tried concentrating on what he was saying.

"Why am I dressed as a female?" Sighing, I turned around and looked at the boy/girl pushing my shopping cart. He was dressed in a pink t-shirt with a cute bear logo in the middle—it was cute, that I'd have to admit—and a light pinkish jacket on top. On the bottom, he was wearing one of my old discarded jeans and a pair of random sneakers I found in the back of my closet. On his head, he wore a baseball cap since I felt like putting one atop his head. And of course, he was wearing a stuffed bra since he wouldn't make a convincing girl without one, right? Anyway, back on topic: what did he say again? Oh yea.

"Cuz I said so? Duh," I replied as I walked down the aisle. He sighed. Ha! Bet he's getting older by the minute! Wonder what he'd look like as a very old man?—EWWWW….NOT GONNA GO THERE!

"Karin, why're you shuddering?" asked Hero. When I turned to him, I quickly turned back. There's absolutely no way I can look at him now without cringing—better walk away.

"You don't wanna know."

As Hero went to the bathroom to change out of those girly clothes, I flopped onto my couch and went back to staring at the blank television screen, thinking of my day. And oh, what a day it was: no work, no Momoka and her bitching, had dressed Hero as a girl, shopped for some food, had a disturbing mental picture of Hero as an old girly man, made Hero drink some grass juice, and laughed at his face after the drink. Yep, life was good. And so was my couch. Relaxing back at my apartment for the whole day is the best thing in the world after all! Ahhh…

_Ding Dong_. Uh-oh, the doorbell rang. Does that mean I've to get up from my comfy position and actually walk to the door and open it? Nah…I'll just wait until the person goes away. _Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong_. Hmmm…that might take a while, though.

"Hero! Get the door!" I shouted. There, now the situation is taken care of. So…back to my staring. As I continued my duty, I saw Hero in his regular clothes and the pink frilly apron again (Why? Oh, I don't know. Ask him yourself) stomp to the door, grumbling 'bout something. Oh, who cares…hey, is that buzzing I hear? Looking up, there was actually a bee, flying around and around. It then landed on my T.V. and…lo and behold! It died. Wow. Never knew that was coming, did I? That must mean someone I know just died or something bad is gonna happen. And since the first one unfortunately is most unlikely to happen, then that means that something bad is gonna happen to me soon. Hmmm…what to do. Better go hide under the couch again. Who knows what'll happen next?

Yeah, I think that's all I can actually think up for this chapter. Again, sorry for updating so late. Please review for me, though! And I promise that the next chapter wouldn't be so boring!


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, I know. It's been too long—but I've finally updated Chapter Three! Hurray! But remember, my grammar is atrocious so please don't review me saying I have bad grammar. Thanks a bunch :D :D :D =3!

Disclaimer: Ok, so the DBSK group, unfortunately, don't belong to me and many other people in the world. And also the brief mentioning of the Valentine's Day girlfriend thing and Yunho's solo Japan trip...not mine either (it's theirs). Now that that's done, on with the chapter!

**Chapter 3 –Their Adventure**

"Hey Yunho…"

"Yes Changmin?"

"…Where's Jaejoong?"

"I think he said that he went to break up with his girlfriend" replied Junsu.

"I don't think it would take three days to break up with a girlfriend, Junsu," corrected Yoochun.

"Well, how do you know…you never had a girlfriend before!" Junsu cried out.

"Um…yes I did. Remember what we talked about last Valentine's Day?" countered Yoochun.

"Oh…oh yeah" answered Junsu.

"Hey guys!" Changmin exclaimed, "We still don't know where Jaejoong went!"

"Alright, alright everybody—Stop talking!" said Yunho "Well, since Jaejoong never returned from that afternoon and he missed several interviews & scheduled appointments…"

"Like you did in Japan, Yunho?" Yoochun smartly interrupted.

"…as I was saying…well—that gives us the privilege to go look for him, right? Am I right?"

"Okay, let's go. Oh, and we don't tell manager Hyung also, right?" asked Junsu.

"And we also need good disguises?" added Changmin.

"Yes to both questions. Now, let's first go get our clothes and then, we go" concluded Yunho as he led the remaining DBSK members quietly out the door and into the adjacent dressing room.

* * *

So after hours of getting perfect disguises that will not stand out in the city at all, the four DBSK members successfully sneaked out of their hotel and into the city to look for their "lost" friend. Many more hours passed (It was now 6:30 PM).

"Well, I can't find them at the movie theaters"

"Junsu, the movie theaters is where you go when you're on a date. You don't go there when you're going to break up with someone," replied Changmin.

"Well then, where do people go break up with their dates?" asked Yoochun.

"Ummmm…a cell phone?" asked Junsu.

Yunho sighed, "This isn't getting anywhere. Let's just go grab something to eat first. I'm starving!"

"Hey! There's WcDonalds over there! Let's go grab some burgers and fries!" cried Junsu as he rushed over to the fast-food restaurant. Yunho, Changmin, and Yoochun followed.

"Wow. They make some good juicy burgers here" remarked Yoochun as they ate.

"Yeah. Hey, did you hear what happened here?" asked Changmin, "Apparently, there was a couple breaking up here two days ago and well, the girl slapped the boy hard and left. And what makes it the talk of the store is that the boy was a superstar…"

Now Yoochun, Yunho and Junsu stared "…of DBSK. It's gotta be Jaejoong."

"Well great," replied Yunho, "We finally found Jaejoong! So now that we know where he was during the breakup, the question now is…

"…Where is he after it?" Yoochun followed.

"The last person to talk to him was a female employee here," informed Changmin, "who told everyone to shut up and not talk about the breakup…"

"Well, that obviously didn't go so well since it's now the talk of the store," interrupted Junsu.

"…and she also broke a table" finished Changmin. The table was quiet as they finished their food.

"Well," replied Yoochun, "let's get that girl's address and go visit her. She might have a clue as to where Jaejoong is now."

"Good thinking Yoochun. Now, let's finish our food and find that address," replied Yunho as the rest did just that.

* * *

Half an hour later, the four DBSK members were stomach-full of food, creeped out by the establishment's manager (as the guy kept eyeing them in a weird manner), and looking around for the apartment address.

"Oh, found it. Now let's just ring the doorbell," commented Yunho as he pressed the doorbell once. _Ding Dong._ After a minute or two, nobody opened the door.

"Maybe nobody's at home? How about we come back another day?" asked Yoochun.

"No way! You think we'll be alive once we get back? Hyung is going to kill us! We missed all the interviews and scheduled appointments today! And we can't stay at a hotel…..Hyung will find us there under five minutes! We can't, I won't! End of argument! Ring the doorbell again until someone answers!" hyperventilated Junsu.

Shrugging, Yunho rang it three more times. _Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong_. Waiting for a few minutes, they finally heard sounds from the other side.

"Yes, someone's getting the door!" exclaimed Junsu.

"Wow, someone was actually in there," commented Changmin. Yoochun made an agreeing noise.

"Hello. My name is Yunho and these are Junsu, Changmin, and Yoochun. We were wondering if you have seen…." continued Yunho until he saw who was standing at the door.

"Jaejoong! Wow, why are you wearing a pink frilly apron?" snickered Junsu.

"…and why is your face somewhat black, blue, and red?" asked Changmin as Yunho and Yoochun inspected (poked) every spot.

"Uhhh….I can explain. Oh and um, meet Karin Nakamura—the owner of this apartment where I am currently staying at," replied Jaejoong.

Peering inside the apartment, there was nobody else asides from Jaejoong in the (living) room. Yunho, Yoochun, Changmin, and Junsu looked at Jaejoong in confusion.

"So...where is she?" asked Yoochun.

"Is she even in the apartment?" added Junsu.

"Yes, she is," replied Jaejoong, "just...hold on." Looking back into the living room, Jaejoong said, "Karin, please come to the front door. I have some friends here that I'd like you to meet!"

Then all of a sudden, a hand popped out from underneath one of the couches in the living room. A head and voice followed, "Uhhh….hi. I'm Karin Nakamura—Nice to meet you."

Silence followed among the six people. Well…let the introductions and story begin.

* * *

So, here is the third (and hopefully longer) chapter. I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't as exciting as the first one, and not as weird as the second one. I promise that I will destroy that writer's block of mine and dig into my brain and find that creativity ASAP for the fourth chapter. I promise and pinky swear on it with no crossies in the back or on my toes at all! I'll even make an oath on it!

So…if the readers are actually still getting updates on this story and reading and understanding it, please write a review. And again, if that review is on my bad grammar and lack of creativity or complaining about how long I update another chapter…please, don't send those particular reviews. And…well, if you get here, thanks for reading this chapter—I'll do my better (my best?) on the next one! 3


End file.
